


A kiss can be even deadlier if you mean it.

by brickhousewriter



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brickhousewriter/pseuds/brickhousewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese has to go undercover at a Halloween costume ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss can be even deadlier if you mean it.

**Author's Note:**

> This work has previously been published on Live Journal.

“Mr. Reese? Where are you?”

Reese touched his ear, toggling on his earpiece. “Grabbing some Dim Sum in Chinatown. Why?”

“As soon as you finish your lunch, get over to the courthouse. We have a new Number.”

Reese flagged down his server and made a hand motion over the table to indicate that he needed the rest of his lunch to go.

“Who am I looking for Finch?”

“A district attorney named Robert Gustavson. Forty-three years old, divorced, no children. Today’s court docket shows he’s prosecuting a variety of cases ranging from petty larceny all the way up to corporate espionage. He should be there most of the day. I’m texting you his photo and his court schedule.”

“Got it.”

Reese peeled a couple of bills off his wallet, collected the plastic bag full of cardboard boxes, and turned his coat collar up against the chill October air. On his way to the courthouse he deposited the bag with one of the local homeless population. Reese still remembered what it was like to live hand to mouth, never knowing where your next meal was coming from. He tried not to dwell on the past. But leftovers never seemed to make it back to his hotel.

As he walked towards the courthouse he checked in with Finch again.

“What can you tell me about Gustavson Finch?”

“I’ve been going through his financials. Nothing out of the ordinary, no big withdrawals or deposits. Most of his cell phone calls seem to be work related. Calls to and from the courthouse, to law firms, the police, other city employees. I’m still tracking down a few other numbers, I’ll know more in a couple of hours. From the records from his car service, he seems to be a workaholic. Often spends 80 hours a week or more at the office. Sometimes even sleeps there.”

“Might explain why he’s divorced. Do we know if he’s a victim or a perpetrator?”

“My guess, from the threatening e-mails I’ve read, he’s about to be a victim.”

“Any idea who?”

“No. They’re quite vague, and sent from a variety of internet cafes and other anonymous locations.”

“Well, as a DA, he’s sure to have plenty of enemies.”

“My thoughts exactly Mr. Reese.”

Luckily Reese hadn’t bothered with a weapon when he headed out to grab lunch, so getting through the courthouse security wasn’t an issue. Between following Assistant DA Diane Hansen, Judge Samuel Gates, and attorney Andrea Gutierrez, Reese had spent quite a bit of time in courthouses over the past couple of months. He quickly found the courtroom where DA Gustavson was arguing his case. Reese took a seat at the back of the room and tried to get comfortable on the wooden bench as he scanned the other occupants of the courtroom.

A couple of hours later the judge called a recess and Reese followed the DA out to the coffee truck for a caffeine fix before returning to court. Reese hung back in the hallway to make a call.

“Finch? You there?”

“Yes Mr. Reese.”

“I’ve got eyes on our man. And I just force paired his phone.”

“Good.” 

Reese listened to the soft sounds of the keyboard clicking in the background.

“I’m searching his calendar now.” Finch said under his breath as he read. “This is interesting. It looks like he’s attending a big charity event tomorrow night. It’s a costumed ball.”

“A costume ball? That’s going to be a security nightmare. Anyone could get close to him and we’d never see them coming. Finch, you have to get me into that event.”

“I’m on it Mr. Reese.”

***

“I have good news and bad news Mr. Reese.”

“Start with the bad.”

“The costume ball was completely sold out.”

“So what’s the good news?”

“I called in a few favors and got us both tickets. Mr. Gustavson should be safe enough at the courthouse this afternoon. You have time to stop by the Library and pick up your costume.”

***

Reese stared down into the cardboard box that contained his costume for the Halloween ball. “You have _got_ to be kidding me.”

“I’m afraid not Mr. Reese. It was the best I could do on short notice. On the plus side, the mask conceals your identity. Which is a good thing, as I’ve reviewed the invite list and several members of the NYPD and other government agencies are going to be there.”

Finch pulled the body of the costume out of the box and held it up to Reese’s chest to check the size. “And should you choose to take my advice and finally wear the body armor that I bought you, no one would notice it under this costume.”

“I am not wearing a vest.”

“Suit yourself.” Finch sniffed, folding the costume and placed it back in the box. “Besides, I’ll be attending the event too. And this was one of the few available “couples” costumes that suited both our needs and physical types. I had no intention of attending as _either_ half of a cow.” 

Reese couldn’t quite conceal the ghost of a smile at the thought of Finch in a cow costume.

***

“I feel ridiculous.” Reese growled as Finch adjusted his mask for him.

“All things considered, it fits you rather well. And unlike me, at least you have the legs for tights Mr. Reese.” Finch turned towards the mirror and adjusted his own mask over the contact lenses that he detested wearing. His eyes would be watering for at least a week after tonight. 

“I realized as I was preparing for tonight that another advantage of this particular costume is that it is completely in character for you to carry a number of gadgets.” Finch handed him a customized cell phone. “We can use these to keep in touch during the evening. No one will be the wiser that they actually _work_.”

“Finch, you’re a genius.”

“I'm aware of that Mr. Reese. Here, take these too.” Finch handed over a rather staggering variety of small weapons that Reese tucked into a number of clever hiding spots in his costume.

“Finch, where did you get all of these?”

“You’re not the only one who collects weapons Mr. Reese. It’s just guns that I prefer to avoid.” Finch gave his own costume one last adjustment. At least it was colorful. “Now quit whining and act the part. The car should be downstairs already.”

“Alright Boy Wonder, let’s go.”

“I prefer Robin, thank you.” Finch said, and wrapped his brightly colored cape around himself with as much dignity as he could muster.

***

Reese tried not to flinch when flashbulbs started going off as soon as their limo pulled up at the edge of the red carpet. Finch had insisted that since they legitimately had tickets they could enter through the front door. But they hadn’t anticipated the paparazzi that swarmed any charity event in the City, hoping for photos of celebrities. Reese gave a silent sigh and quietly admitted to himself that even if Mark Snow himself looked over the photos from tonight, it was highly unlikely that he’d recognize John Reese under the Batman cowl and cape.

It didn’t take long to locate District Attorney Gustavson once they gained entrance. He was dressed as the Scarlet Pimpernel in bright pink satin 18th century suit, powdered wig, and tall walking stick. As each new person entered the room, he held his quizzing glass up to his face and made some droll comment about their costume, invariably drawing laughter from the crowd of other lawyers gathered around him dressed as various other 18th century personalities. Reese spotted a George Washington, a Ben Franklin, a Beau Brummel, and several generic frock coats in his entourage.

On the ride over Reese had discovered that sitting in the costume was less comfortable than standing, so he found a spot next to a pillar where he could lurk and observe the swirling party-goers. He watched Finch as he worked his way through the crowd to a spot on the opposite end of the floor. Reese snagged a drink from a passing tray and settled down to watch and wait for something to happen.

***

Reese could feel someone’s eyes on him, watching him. He looked up. Across the room there were no less than three Catwomen at the bar: a sparkly Eartha Kitt in a bullet bra sat glaring at a homemade Michelle Pfeiffer Bad Kitty. But the woman who caught his eye was ignoring both of them and staring across the room directly at him. She was wearing a solid black zip-front catsuit with a bullwhip wrapped several times around her waist as a belt. The zipper was pulled down to reveal just the slightest hint of cleavage. Her hair and most of her face were concealed beneath a black cowl with cat ears. The combination of bright red lipstick and a strong jaw made her by far the most attractive of the three.

When she spotted him watching her she hopped down off her barstool and slowly walked across the room towards him. No, if he was being honest with himself, she was sauntering. There was more than a little swing in those hips. And something very familiar about those legs. Where had he seen them before? He hadn’t realized that he’d stood up and moved towards her until he met her in the middle of the floor.

Catwoman wrapped one long gloved arm around his neck and whispered. “Dance with me John.”

Reese took a closer look at the brown eyes under the cowl. “Zoe?”

She smiled at him, “Come on.” She pulled him towards the dance floor. “You cannot be the lone Batman at a costume party with _three_ Catwomen and not dance with at least one of us.”

“Well, you are the best looking of the three.” He smiled and let her steer them towards the dance floor.

“A Bat _and_ a Gentleman.” She wrapped her other arm around his neck and started swaying to the music. “Stop fidgeting, DA Gustavson is fine.”

“Who?” Reese tried to play innocent.

“Robert Gustavson. You’ve been watching him all night. He’s fine.” She tilted her head towards the other side of the room, where the DA was now surrounded by a laughing crowd of Keystone Cops. “Safe as houses with all those members of the NYPD with him. Besides, Robin’s keeping an eye on him for you.” And she winked at him.

“What are you doing here Zoe?”

“I’m dancing with you John. We make a good couple in these costumes, don’t you think?” She traced a finger up the arm of his Bat suit.

“I feel ridiculous in this getup.”

“I like you in it. It suits you. And your dark and mysterious personality.”

“Hmmph.”

They danced it silence until the music ended. Reese dropped her hands and was getting ready to step back when Zoe grabbed hold of one of his bat ears. “Where do you think you’re going?” She asked, her eyes mischievous.

“Zoe, I’m working.”

“Not for the next two songs you’re not. That was my deal.”

“What do you mean?”

“My deal with Finch. I got him two tickets to this exclusive sold-out costume ball. And in return, I got _you_. Alone. In a Batman costume. For at least three dances.”

“Finch?” Reese spoke into the air, knowing that if Finch was listening, he’d reply over their communications system.

“He didn’t tell you did he?” Zoe looked exasperated.

“Of course he didn’t.” John knew that Finch had probably taken great glee in neglecting to mention the deal that he'd forged with Ms. Morgan.

“Well, he’s not going to rescue you from my clutches. He’s offline. I did specify we be _alone_. The moment he saw me headed towards you, his instructions were to hang up the phone.”

Reese’s voice was amused. “Zoe, you’re the only person I know who could force Finch off the air.”

“I know.” She grinned. “Now dance with me.” 

“You little minx.” He grinned at her as he wrapped her in his cape.

“Purrrrrrr.” She said as they once more joined the swirl of bodies on the dance floor.

The second song ended, and John paused for just a moment when he heard the Latin infused notes start. 

“A tango Zoe?”

“You still owe me one more dance John. And knowing the orchestra leader does have its benefits.” She grinned up at him. She was definitely enjoying her part of the bargain. “I can lead if you don’t know how…” 

“Oh no,” He slipped his arm under hers, tipping her elbow up and out. “I always lead.” He gripped her firmly, pulling her into the proper posture for the dance. Bodies pressed together, they took two steps forwards together, then two steps back. Zoe followed his lead as they separated just slightly, taking a turn to the right, then turning back in the other direction.

John spun her away from him, releasing her. Zoe twirled, ending up facing him. She pointed her toe, then crooked her finger at him, beckoning. Giving a wiggle of her hips, she stalked back across the floor to where John was waiting for her, his eyes twinkling. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they resumed the dance.

John was a good dancer, and Zoe had spent enough time in dance lessons to be able to follow his lead. As they grew confident in each other’s moves, they grew more daring. John released her and gave her a little push, spinning her within the close confines of the circle of his arms. Zoe turned, always keeping her eyes locked on the man in the Bat mask, then returned to his grasp. They stalked across the dance floor together, taking longer strides this time, their legs moving as one. A fluid pair in matching black. People started clearing the dance floor to watch them. 

John tried some fancy footwork, quick small steps, but it was a move Zoe had learned the year before, so she was able to match his feet as they tiptoed back and forth, right then left.

John spun her away from him, but caught her by the fingertips before she could get away. As he spun her back into his arms, Zoe mourned the lack of a skirt swirling around her legs. The spin and flash of the fabric was always part of what made the tango so enjoyable for her. As if he’d read her mind, John stepped back and spun, his cape flaring out around him. Zoe dropped into a dramatic lunge, her body a straight line, arms thrust forwards and one toe pointed back behind her as the fabric flowed above her bowed head. When John finished his spin, he clasped her outstretched hands and pulled her back into the rigid embrace of the dance.

John started another spin, and Zoe quickly draped her leg around his hip and locked her foot at the back of his thigh, letting him twirl both of them together. When he stopped she slid her knee higher, caressing his chest with her gloved hands, before lowering her leg back to the floor and stepping back. John caught her hands and they stalked off across the floor again. When they reached the other side, John slid into a lunge, Zoe, draped against his body, stretched her leg back in the opposite direction.

John slowly raised them from the floor, then turned her away from him. With her back pressed against his chest, John steered them across the floor again, taking long stylized steps, before spinning her back to face him.

As the music ended, John wrapped his arm around her waist and dropped her into a deep dip. With his other arm he pulled his cape up to conceal them. With his face hovering so close to hers, Zoe couldn’t resist. Her hand was already around his neck, she pulled him down and kissed him.

John returned her kiss, but it was all too brief, as Zoe was well aware that her deal with Finch had ended the moment the music stopped. Once Reese pulled them upright again, she stepped away and inclined her head. “Thank you Mr. Reese. As always, it’s been a pleasure doing business with you.”

“Likewise Ms. Morgan.”

Reese scanned the room for D.A. Gustavson, as Zoe sauntered off in the general direction of the Mayor. 

***

Tango inspiration was found [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DEwZIufmafo). (Video) 


End file.
